thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Katsopolis
is a recurring character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Lori Loughlin. Biography |-|Season 1= Our Very First Show, Again Becky can be described as very beautiful, sarcastic, sensitive, practical, fit, and gets along with everyone. She is known to have good judgment and being predictable. She was the co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco ''before moving to Los Angeles with her family to work on the morning television show ''Wake Up USA. War of the Roses Becky visits after the Wake Up, San Francisco ''reunion show. When 1000 roses turn up at the house, Becky believes someone has a secret admirer. Enjoying all the drama, Becky calls Steve so D.J. can ask if he was the one who sent the roses. Becky listens in on Stephanie as she calls Darren, Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Hunter Pence to see if any of them sent the roses. After getting a text from Harry Takayama, Becky takes Stephanie's phone and text's Harry to come to The Tanner House. Wanting another baby of her own, Becky spends a lot of time with Tommy Jr. she even put's on a fashion show for D.J. and calls it "A Day in the Life of Tommy Fuller". All 3 suspects - as Becky calls them - turn up, so everyone can find out who really sent the roses; Did Fernando send them to Kimmy? Matt to D.J? or Harry to Stephanie? Becky having a flight to catch really wants to know who the secret admirer is. She questions all 3 suspects. Matt says he sent D.J. sunflowers not the 1000 roses. Harry just wanted to invite Stephanie to his upcoming wedding. Fernando says yes until guilt gets the better of him and he admits he didn't send the roses. After all suspects are eliminated, Jesse arrives announcing he sent the roses to Becky. He whisks her away in a rental car to San Jose. Love is in the Air Jesse and Becky come to renew their wedding vows. When Fernando and Kimmy decide to piggyback on their ceremony Becky convinces Jesse to let them. Jesse plans a romantic dinner for him and Becky, but Becky attends Kimmy's bachelorette party with D.J. and Stephanie. As Becky and Kimmy walk down the aisle, Stephanie sings a song she wrote especially for Jesse and Becky, she calls 'Must Have Been Some Angel'. After renewing their vows Jesse and Becky decide to leave before Kimmy sticks them with the bill. |-|Season 2= Fuller Thanksgiving Becky and Jesse arrive with Nicky and Alex so D.J. puts all four in their old bedroom in the attic. Becky and Jesse are fighting with each other about weather they should adopt a baby or not. Jesse is dead against the idea, whereas Becky really wants another baby with Jesse. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Becky, Jesse, Danny, Joey, Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Jimmy, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. Jesse announces he and Becky are going to adopt a baby at Thanksgiving dinner. Glazed and Confused Stephanie rehearses her song with her band for her live performance on Wake Up USA in front of Danny and Becky. Kimmy brings Danny and Becky a fruit basket that she took from Stephanie's dressing room to try and bribe them to let her on the show. Fernando wants Becky to take him to the set of his favourite television 'Police Mom', which is filmed on the next stage. Becky is due to go live on air in an hour, but when Mrs. Lopez also wants to see the Police Mom set, Jesse, Becky, Fernando, Mrs. Lopez and Stephanie all take a walk to the empty set. When they arrive at the set, all 5 of them get into the cell hold the bars say "Busted" while Fernando takes a 'cell-fie'. The cell door lock them in the fake jail and they shout for help. Using her cheerleading expertise, Becky, Fernando, Mrs. Lopez and Stephanie form a human pyramid to try and get over top of the cell. When Stephanie gets to the top Jesse finds the hidden exit to the cell at the side and everyone gets out. Happy New Year, Baby Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky all arrive together for D.J's New Years eve party. Jesse and Becky will be picking up their adopted baby while in San Francisco. When Stephanie and Becky put Tommy to bed, Stephanie wants to know if adopting feels different than being pregnant emotionally. Becky responds she feels the same and want to know why Stephanie was inquiring. Stephanie explains that she is unable to get pregnant to Becky. Jesse and Becky kiss to ring in the New Year. The next day Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Matt, D.J., Kimmy, Fernando, Stephanie, Jimmy, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is ''Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. |-|Season 3= Maybe Baby Becky arrives with Pamela after taking the day off from work to get away from Danny for a while, and to spend the day with Stephanie. Becky explains to Stephanie what she has planed for the day; pedicures, art gallery, a pelvic ultrasound then to the Wharf. Stephanie being a little shocked with the pelvic ultrasound, Becky points out that Stephanie asked for her help to have children. The fertility specialist, Dr. Elizabeth Chung, explains to Becky and Stephanie that she can have a child through in vitro with a surrogate. While watching Tommy and Pamela play together in the backyard, Becky and Stephanie talk about motherhood and the fact that Stephanie doesn't want anyone else finding out about her news as she doesn't want to get her hopes up, Becky agrees to keep it a secret. After seeing a congratulations banner in the kitchen meant for Jackson, Stephanie falsely accuses Becky of telling everyone her news while spilling the beans herself. When Stephanie says she is hesitant due to how much money in vitro will cost, Becky and the others offer their help. Fullers in a Fog Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky and Pamela arrive for the 30th Anniversary of when Joey and Jesse first moved in, which they call the 30th Dad-iversary. While Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie along with Kimmy all get in Danny's rent-a-car for a drive Becky stays with the kids. When Steve announces there is fog rolling in and they can't go out, Joey suggest D.J. and Steve have their 3rd first date at home, he will act as chef while Jesse, Danny and Becky act as their waiters. When Danny and Becky ask for a salary increase at work, they ask too much and are replaced by Mario Lopez. Here Comes the Sun Becky attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, D.J., Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. When Becky gets a new job as the co-host of the new woman's talk show "The Gab", Jesse and Becky decide to move from Los Angeles back to San Francisco. |-|Season 4= A Sense of Purpose Becky was hired back at Wake Up, San Francisco after she turned 'The Gab' into a hit, but Danny refused to audition. When D.J. arrives with Digby the dog at the studio for a segment on pet adoption, Becky warns her not to let her neanderthal co-host, Ron make her feel uncomfortable which he immediately does. It is obvious to everyone that Becky and Ron have no chemistry. Becky begs Megan for personal changes. After returning from a commercial break, Becky talks about an upcoming segment on sexual harassment in the workplace. Which is when Ron grabs Becky's behind and before Becky can finish her next sentence the station goes into technical difficulties. When they return Ron is gone and Danny is sitting with Becky who is thrilled to have him back. President Fuller Danny and Becky are frustrated with all the puff pieces their producer makes them do. Danny and Becky make paper carnations - flowers made out of tissues - on Wake Up, San Francisco. When Danny tells Karyn that he and Becky are not happy and want to do stories a little more serious, Karyn agrees. Karyn already has a piece lined up about preventive health care where either Danny or Becky will be getting a colonoscopy on live television. Becky is quick to respond "not it", so Karyn hands Danny the bottle of colon cleanser. The next day Becky explains to the audience that Danny has been given a topical anaesthetic so he will feel zero pain. Suddenly through her earpiece, Becky must interrupt the public service for a developing situation. They will have to do the colonoscopy again another time because there's a raccoon loose at City Hall. Driving Mr. Jackson Becky and Jesse's schedules have been crazy with Becky working mornings and Jesse at the Smash Club all night, they barely see each other. When Becky arrives at the end of 'Mommy and Me', Renee believes she is one of the nannies and should wait in the car. When Jesse tells Becky he didn't let any of the mothers touch his hair, Pamela let's the truth out. Becky thinks it's time for a new 'Mommy and Me' class. Jesse and Becky co-host the Bay Area Association Small Business Awards. While singing the Bay Area Awards theme song, they try to talk through their problems between each line. In full disclosure Jesse tells Becky how Renee hit on him during the 'Hokey Pokey'. He admits Becky was right, he enjoyed the mommy attention but he'd rather have it from her. Life has been so busy they forgot to make time for each other. They decide to make a scheduled so they can see each other more often. Friday night will be date night and Sunday mornings, breakfast in bed. Perfect Sons Max shows his Rube Goldberg project to Danny, Becky, Stephanie and Kimmy. Danny and Becky invite Max to come on Wake Up, San Francisco's new segment "Kiddie Korner". Max takes Becky to help him pick out an outfit for his television debut. Danny goes back to the studio without Becky, in her car. Danny and Becky introduce the segment "Kiddies Korner" with exceptional kids. Becky introduces Spencer who is teaching people how to up-cycle items they would typically throw away. Becky is very impressed with Spencer's project. Next Danny and Becky introduce Max and his Rube Goldberg project. Max destroys the set. Nadia shows home videos of Fernando in the bathtub when he was 16 to Danny, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando and Jimmy when D.J. walks into the living room. Danny admits Kimmy is a pretty incredible woman and Becky seconds that statement. Trivia * She was the captain of her cheerleading squad * All 3 of her and Jesse's children are named after somebody else; Nicky after Jesse's father Nick, Alex after Becky's high school teacher who motivated her to follow a carer in journalism, and Pamela after Jesse's late sister Pam. Galleries * Images featuring Becky * Rebecca Katsopolis Season 1 Image Gallery * Rebecca Katsopolis Season 2 Image Gallery * Rebecca Katsopolis Season 3 Image Gallery * Rebecca Katsopolis Season 4 Image Gallery * Rebecca Katsopolis Full House Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Katsopolis Category:Images Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters